Storm Drain Love Affair
by freaking haggard
Summary: GregOFC. "Who do we know who can find a somewhat used soda bottle?" Love blossoms in the strangest of places.


Title: Storm Drain Love Affair  
Author: freaking haggard  
Summary: Greg/OFC. "Who do we know that can find a somewhat used soda bottle?" Love blossoms in the most mysterious places.  
Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor   
Spoilers: All for my Country  
Feedback: Encouraged  
Disclaimer: I own me, no own you. No own CSI, so you no sue.

Introduction: Green Storm-Drain-Glop and Police Uniforms

An eyebrow raised, she watched him from a distance, as he lie in front of the storm drain, reaching in for something. She recognized him right away. He was from the night shift...Greg Sanders, the lab-tech-gone-CSI. She'd talked to him a couple times. He seemed like a nice guy. A nice guy who was lying in front of a storm drain, reaching in to get God only knows what. At first, she was curious as to whether or not to approach him, but when he reached up to brace himself on the sidewalk, she saw the latex gloves on his hands, and knew he wasn't only looking in the storm drain for kicks. She choked back laughter, as she approached the storm drain and put her hand on her hip, leaning over Greg. "So, finding anything interesting down there?" she asked, a wry grin crossing her face, as Greg lifted his head.

He heard the voice, and recognized it from somewhere, so he raised his head. Once he saw her, he knew her. He knew that voice, anyway. That was Marina Hennessey, one of the crims from the day shift. "Yeah, actually, I have. Excuse me for a second..." he reached as far as he could, down into the storm drain, and pulled out a wet, muddy police uniform. "Hey, Marina. What's going on?"  
She looked at him and laughed a little. "I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing, fishing through storm drains, Greg? I thought you were above that..." she winked and shrugged her shoulders.  
With a laugh, Greg shrugged back. "You know how it is. The lowly trainees get stuck with the dirty, nasty jobs. I'm sure Ecklie still puts you on them..." he joked about the day shift boss. "So, what's a top notch day shift CSI three doing out here?" he asked with a grin.

Marina laughed and reached over, unsuccessfully trying to wipe some dirt from Greg's face. "I was just walking around, and I saw you in the storm drain. Damn, that ain't coming off..." she put her hand back to her hip and showed Greg a slight smile. "And, yeah, Conrad hates me. I remember when I was in training. It was the worst. I may as well have been coffee girl..." she laughed. "It would have been better than what I was stuck doing..." she looked over the shirt that Greg was holding, then turned her glance back up to his face. As her eyes wandered up his arm, though, they fell upon a blob of green glop. "Um, Greg...you have green storm-drain-glop on your arm..."

He looked down at his arm and curled his upper lip, then wiped the glop away. "Oh, that's always nice. So, Ecklie treats you like crap?" she had managed to strike Greg's curious side. "Why haven't you transferred to night shift, then? Grissom may not be the king of all nice people, but he's sure as hell better than Ecklie..."  
Marina raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I hadn't given it much thought. But, I don't know. I mean, it'd be kind of petty of me to transfer just because Ecklie bites donkey ass..." she joked, then sighed. "You know?"  
He shrugged and flashed her a smile. "I don't think it's petty. I mean, if Griss was like that, I'd sure as hell tran--on second thought, no I wouldn't..." he flashed a horrified glance. "If Grissom was like that, I'd be working in a different time zone."

She laughed and shuddered. "One Ecklie is bad enough. Two would be horrid..." she watched as Greg turned around and looked down the road. "You have to get that back to Grissom, don't you? Well, don't let me keep you..." she shrugged her shoulders.  
Greg grinned nervously. "I've already dawdled enough. I'm gonna be on even worse duty than this if I take much longer..." he cringed and backed up a couple steps. "It was nice talking to you, though, Marina..."  
Marina waved and backed up a couple of steps herself. "I'll see you around, Greg..." she watched as he waved back and turned around, smiling to herself a little. "Cute, personable and funny. Woo, Criminalistics isn't a profession full of monotonous, old farts. Not with guys like Greg Sanders around, anyway..." she mumbled to herself, as she walked away. "Maybe transferring to night shift wouldn't be such a bad idea, as long as he's around to welcome me..." she joked with herself.


End file.
